


Killer Bread

by Saratonin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Aziraphale had no idea bread was so bad for them!





	Killer Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd nor Britpicked. Also written late in the day after taking meds...but I couldn't wait to post. Sooo...

Aziraphale loved feeding the ducks. It was a pastime of his that held up throughout the ages. The bread changed over time, but Aziraphale continued his hobby. 

One day when Aziraphale was looking at the newspapers in the corner store he saw an article stating the dangers of feeding bread to ducks. He skimmed the article and picked out words like, “deformed wings,” “incurable in adults,” “uneaten bread attracts predators.”

Aziraphale forgot the mint Cornetto he was purchasing as he became despondent at the idea that he contributed to the poor health and deformation of the heavenly creature that is the duck.

He found himself in the park, sitting on a bench, without bread for the first time in millennia. That was where Crowley found him hours later after being unable to reach him at the book shop. 

“Hello, Angel,” Crowley greeted him from behind, however when Crowley saw the angel’s face he became worried. 

“Angel, what is making you so sad?”

“Oh, hello Crowley,” Aziraphale said sounding downtrodden. “I’ve found out that feeding bread to ducks is bad for them. I’ve contributed to bad tummies and deformed wings of countless ducks.”

“Weelll, you shouldn’t feel bad about that. You didn’t know!”

Aziraphale made a noise as if he didn’t agree with the logic that Crowley put forth. 

“It’s ok, Angel, we’ll figure something out.” 

The next day Crowley asked Aziraphale to meet him at the park at 2:00 that afternoon. He hadn’t stated why - just to meet at their usual bench. Aziraphale still looked upset when Crowley found him there. 

“Cheer up, Angel, we’re going to feed the ducks today!” 

“Crowley, that’s not very nice. You know that we can’t feed them anymore.” 

Crowley smiled and held out a package and then settled next to Aziraphale. 

“I never said we’re feeding them bread. These are duck food pellets. They’re completely safe for the ducks and provide nutrition as well. They’re not terribly expensive. I figure we can meet here at least once a week to make sure the little guys and gals get their nutrients.” 

As Crowley spoke, Aziraphale’s smile grew bigger and bigger. By the time Crowley had finished, he was already feeding the ducks the pellets. 

Aziraphale looked at his companion with the tenderest expression. 

“Crowley. This is magnificent. Thank you.” 


End file.
